The Deed is Done
by Lv4the70s
Summary: The wait is over for J/H...and the moment has built to earthquake-like proportions. Very mild spoiler.


****

You Shook Me All Night Long (_The Deed is Done_)

*_no angst, man…just frickin' good times_

*spoilerish only because Jackie will be living with Donna soon

*_You Shook Me All Night Long_ ©1980 ~ Great song by the fab AC/DC!!

She was a fast machine  
She kept her motor clean  
She was the best damn woman I had ever seen  
She had the sightless eyes  
Telling me no lies  
Knockin' me out with those American thighs  
Taking more than her share  
Had me fighting for air   
She told me to come but I was already there  
  
'Cause the walls start shaking  
The earth was quaking  
My mind was aching  
And we were making it and you -  
  
Shook me all night long

****

Donna's bedroom (Day):

Hyde and Jackie are making out passionately on Donna's bed.

"Oh, Steven, I want you." 

"I'm all yours, doll." he murmured, before deepening his kiss. Pulling away, she gazes intently into his eyes.

"No, Steven, I _really_ want you." He pauses for a moment longer, then smiles.

"Whoa…really? Wait, are you sure you're ready?"

"I'm positive." She says, dragging her nails down his back. "You know I love you…and I don't want to wait any longer. I just can't." She starts kissing the nape of his neck, gently lifting the edges of his shirt. 

Hyde has a look on his face as if he can't believe it's finally going to happen. Jackie trails kisses up his neck to his ear, where she begins to nibble. His expression grows more impassioned with each tantalizing tug.

"Oh, baby," he groans as he takes Jackie's face in his hands and kisses her hard.

***

Camera angles on the beside table clock. (_The minute hand exaggerates time elapsing quickly past an hour_.) The bedside table is shaking violently, causing the clock to fall off. Quick shots of the Pinciotti's empty hallway, kitchen, then living room. Every wall is shaking. Suddenly, a huge crash is heard.

****

***

****

Donna's Bedroom (same day):

"You broke my bed?" Donna stares at the scene in disbelief. "I can't believe you broke my bed! I can't believe you _did_ _IT_ on my bed!"

"Donna, I'm sorry. I had no idea Steven was such an animal. He has the stamina of a bull." Jackie reaches out and takes Donna's arm. "Donna…he's a sex god!"

"Ok, ew!" Donna raises her hands by her head. "Jackie, I don't want to hear about it," then motioning to the bed, "and I sure didn't need the visual aid!"

"Donna, I'll take care of it. Ooh, what if I give you the bed from my house?"

"On which you and Kelso did it? No thanks!"

"Then I'll buy you one. It's no big deal."

"Jackie, you don't really have a lot of money to just throw around now." Donna sighs. "I'm sure we can fix the bed." Pauses for a moment. "But I will let you buy me new sheets."

Jackie nods. "Let's go."

  
They exit the room.

****

***

Had to cool me down  
To take another round  
Now I'm back in the ring to take another swing

****

Forman basement (later in the same day):

Hyde, Eric, Kelso, and Fez are sitting in the circle.

"Today's been an awesome, frickin' day, man!" Hyde's smile stretched from ear to ear.

Beside him, Donna's torso comes into view. She slaps him upside his head. "Hey, pervo, for now on get your groove on in your own bed."

Hyde just keeps smiling and nodding.

- PAN -

Donna sits on the couch beside Eric in the circle, clearly frustrated.

Eric: "Ohhh…you finally did it." He smiles. "No wonder you're in such a good mood. You know, sex is the ultimate high. Even if it has to be done with Jackie."

-PAN-

Kelso has a look of disbelief. "Wait, you and Jackie just _now_ did it?" He starts laughing. "You've only been dating, what…8 months?" Laughs harder. "That's pretty funny, man."

-PAN-

Fez: "Patience and you do not skip hand in hand, Hyde. Don't you have needs?"

-PAN-

Hyde, not being able to stop smiling, looks at Fez: "Like you wouldn't believe, man. I was about to frickin' explode."

-PAN-

Donna, looking at Hyde: "You did, you dilhole! And my bed's the rubble to prove it!" She looks at Fez. "He broke my bed!"

Eric: "What? Betsy?"

-PAN-

Hyde: "Whatever, man…it's cool…I'll fix it. Wait, Forman…you named the bed?"

-PAN-

Eric: "What? No…I said…um, 'mercy'." Clearing his throat, he gives Hyde a slight thumbs up. "Good job, man." Donna punches his arm.

-PAN-

Kelso (confused): "You broke the bed? How did you break the bed?" Realization strikes and he looks like he's been trumped. Thinks up something quick. "Well…you know…Jackie and I…we knocked my van out of alignment once…caused a flat, too."

-PAN-

Fez: "Aw…when did you have that dream, Kelso?"

-PAN-

Kelso: "Hey, it really happened. Jackie's a wild little minx, isn't she Hyde?"

-PAN-

-PAN-

Hyde's smile is gone: "Hey man, you need to stop talking before I kick your ass."

-PAN-

Eric and Donna are looking at Kelso.

-PAN-

Kelso: "What, can't we compare notes now? Come on, it'd be fun. Like, this one time, Jackie wore a…" 

Kelso suddenly gets a scared look on his face as his eyes travel upwards. (Obviously, Hyde is now standing.) Kelso jumps up, running out of the basement.

-PAN-

Fez: "So, now that Kelso's gone…give details to Fez. Did she scream my name?"

-PAN-

Hyde sits back down and looks at Fez incredulously. 

****

*** 

Working double time  
On the seduction line  
She was one of a kind, she's just mine all mine  
She wanted no applause  
_Just another course  
Made a meal out of me and came back for more  
_

Hyde's Bedroom (that evening):

Jackie and Hyde are sitting on his bed, smiling at each other, acting a little shy.

Hyde: "So."

Jackie: "Yeah…so." Her smile widens.

Hyde turns to her and brushes her hair off her shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

"Steven, you broke the bed. I'm sore…" she clears her throat, "everywhere."

"Eight months was a long wait, babe." Hyde takes her hand. "The question is, did you enjoy it."

"Are you kidding?" Jackie smiled, "Steven, you were so amazing. No one's ever brought me to such…I mean, I seriously lost count! I thought my eyes were going to stick, rolling back so much."

"Yeah…I'm the best." He grins, meeting her halfway for a kiss. 

The kiss starts to intensify, as he lays her back on the bed. Hyde breaks away momentarily and looks hungrily at her. "So, just how sore are you?"

Jackie responds by grabbing Steven's face and pulling him down to hers.

****

***

'Cause the walls were shaking  
The earth was quaking  
My mind was aching  
And we were making it and you -  
Shook me all night long 

You really took me and you - 

Shook me all night long

Angle on the Forman Basement. Everything by and on the walls outside of Hyde's bedroom starts shaking. Suddenly, a crash is heard from inside his room.

__

Yeah you shook me

Yeah you shook me 

All night long


End file.
